The Many Colors of Our lives
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: We live in a world of many colors, some of which are not recognized but still shine much more brightly than others. A story featuring the characters of Junjou Romantica if they had different sexualities or gender identities.


**This is a story in which I hope will help fans of this series completely understand that there are different types of sexuality as well as gender identities.**

**These are all of the sexualities and gender identities I have selected for the characters (if their gender identity doesn't change I will not include it)**

**Misaki Takahashi: Gender Fluid, Pansexual/panromantic  
Usami Akihiko: Pansexual/Panromantic  
Hiroki Kamijou: Greysexual, Homoromantic  
Nowaki Kusama: Homosexual  
Shinobu Takatsuki: Transgender (female to male) Homosexual (I only put this because he is transitioning, however he still likes men, if anyone has a better way to describe this than please let me know)  
Miyagi Yoh: Asexual.**

* * *

**Story 1: Misaki and Usami  
****Misaki's POV**

I wake up with a flutter in my chest, I run to my closet and begin too look at each individual items. I pull out my favorite skirt and blouse, my face hurting because of how much I am smiling. I look at my closet again, on one side are the clothes I wear when my feminine side wants to show, the other is for my masculine side. Today my heart is telling me that I am a female, and because my mother always told me to listen to my heart, I had to listen to it. I finish getting dressed, the black skirt is just a little snug on me. "Oniichan!" I cry out and pout, I didn't want to lose this, it was much too cute. "Oniichan!" I yelled again, my big brother used to always alter my clothes so that they fit me properly, I was hoping he could fix it up for me.

My big brother ran into the room before letting out a long sigh, watching me struggle with the skirt hem. "Oniichan... I don't understand.. they just won't button, and don't go saying I should go on a diet because I just checked my weight and it says that I lost 2 pounds." He snickered and waved his hand. "Let me see them Misaki." With a pout I handed them to niichan, and looked through my closet for something to hide my pink and black panties from the world. "Misaki, I'm sorry but I think that I shrunk these..." I choked on my own saliva, that was my favorite skirt. I could practically feel the tears gushing forth from my ducts. "D-don't worry Misaki! He waved his hands and put it in a bag. "If you can live without it for a few days I'll take it to the fabric shop, get the matching fabric and add a coupled of pleats to it." I was still upset, however I managed to give a little nod. This was much better than losing it completely.

A couple of hours later I was dressed, this time in my white sun dress, matching flats, and with a small amount of my hair, pulled back and held together with a hair clip that was made to look like a bow. I headed towards the door, a purse in my hand before looking back. "Hey Oniichan I'm going out! I'll be back in a few hours." After a minute I heard him yell back to me, and I left.

**3rd Person pov**

In the mid afternoon of a hot summer day, a man sits at his favorite coffee shop, enjoying a quiet lunch of a savory croissant, and a cup of black coffee. "Man where is she?" He mutters to himself, his soft silver hair fluttering in the wind as he continued to search. "Man... this was why I told Isaka I hate dating sites... I know I've been acting lonesome and depressed lately... but I..." His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted something across the street. A girl... to be more specific a really cute one, was being harassed by a couple of men.

"Let go of me!" She shouted, her soft brunette hair being pulled by one of them, in order to bring her body closer to theirs. "Hey come on baby, just let us take you out for a bit." They both laughed and attempted to put her in their car. The silver haired man was already darting across the street, he waved at the girl with a big grin on his face. "Hey! I haven't seen you in years!" He picked up her bow and walked over, clipping it to the side of her head. "Hey you guys, listen this is an old friend of mine, so I'm just going to take her for some coffee." He put an arm around her and began to talk, about a sale he saw advertised in a paper. With a confused look the men hassling her drove off.

The man took her back to the table he had been sitting at before letting out a long sigh. "Hey are you alright?" She stayed silent, her head hanging down. The man scrunched his eyebrows before gently tapping the waiters shoulder. "Can you get her a bottle of water please?" The waiter nodded and headed inside. "Hey did they hurt you, or touch you?" She shook her head and began to shake. "I was just really scared is all..." He nodded and watched as the water bottle he ordered be set in front of her. "Anyway, I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Usami Akihiko."

The girl looked up at Akihiko, obviously in complete shock. "Aren't you that author who just won the Naomori award?"

"Yes that would be me."  
"Well congratulations!"  
"Thank you miss..."  
"Do you enjoy your work?"  
"It has its hits and misses."  
"Do you get to meet anyone interesting?"  
"Sometimes."

The conversation was simple, however they did seem to be going somewhere with it. "Oh so what's your name?" He folded his hands together and leaned forward, hoping to show that he was intent on listening. "Oh, my name is Misaki Takahashi..."

**Usami's POV**

Misaki... such a beautiful name. I didn't even care about being stood up anymore. I slowly reached over and gently gripped her hands, she doesn't seem to be uncomfortable. "Hey Misaki... do you want to do something with me? Catch a movie, or maybe..." She looked at me and I could feel her small hands gripping mine. "Maybe go to a park?" My heart nearly pounded out of my chest as he watched her nervously bite her soft looking lips. "I'd love too... but, would you mind if I shared a secret with you?" I quickly shook my head, I understood that she would want to make sure there are no secrets between us. "Go ahead Misaki." I watched as she fidgeted with her dress, than with a shaking hand she took a napkin and began to write something on it.

It was more of a letter, a short one. Written in bold yet curvy hand writing.

_**Usami... to tell you the truth in biological terms I'm a boy. However about 5 years ago (probably even before that) I felt something different about myself. So I decided to do some research, now I'm not exactly what you would call transgender. There are times in which my heart and state of mind state that I'm a male, as well as times in which they state I'm a female. (sometimes I even feel like I'm both, or neither.)**_

After studying the napkin for a few minutes I let out a soft sigh. "Misaki I thought that... you were going to say something horrible. Like you killed a man or something like that." I gave a chuckle and took her hand, giving it a gentle kiss. I wasn't sure how she completely felt about my reaction, but judging by the little smile on her face I was sure she was a little happy with it. "Hey do you want the rest of my sandwich?" I clasped her small hand between both of mine. "My hands appear to be a bit occupied." She used her free hand to cover her mouth and laugh, I really don't care that I was stood up, I got to meet Misaki because of it.

* * *

It has been almost a year since I met the than seventeen year old Misaki Takahashi, and this weekend is finally it. I'm planning to take our relationship to the next level. You see her, no wait _his_ brother just received a promotion at his place of work, and is being forced to move to Osaka. It took a lot of pushing from me, and begging from Misaki. However just a week ago his brother finally agreed to let Misaki move in with me. I can still remember the excited look on Misaki's face, as he ran over and practically jumped into my arms. I still get goosebumps from that moment. I'm so excited right now that my hands keep on shaking on the wheel. I've actually accumulated a couple of tickets, due to my shakiness apparently causing me to almost drive off the road a couple of times. But I just don't care! Misaki is going to live with me and there's nothing that can ruin this day!

I make it to his house, 5 tickets and a little more than an hour later. He walked outside, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a baggy shirt. "Usagi!" He shouted and wrapped his arms around me, I was shocked by how many boxes he had, but of course he does have two different wardrobes. He let out a giggle before kissing me, his soft delicate lips just barely touching mine. "Don't worry, Niichan wants to keep a room for me in Osaka for when I visit. We're only taking half of this stuff. He got onto his tiptoes and gently whispered into my ear. "Besides, as a couple shouldn't we share a room?"

My heart practically slammed out of my chest, and at that moment I swear that if Takahiro hadn't been there I would have just scooped Misaki up and taken him home immediately. Of course I had to deal with allowing Misaki to happily kiss my neck. I put a hand up and waved at him, his cold glaring eyes practically screaming that if I were to hurt Misaki I'd be a dead man. "Usagi? let's sort the boxes, okay?" I could feel his teeth sinking into my flesh a bit, just before he pulled away from me. I couldn't see it, but I could tell that there was probably a mark or two where he was kissing me. "So what do you want to bring?" I walked over and looked at the large pile of boxes. I could immediately guess that the clothes would go with us, so I set them on the luggage caddy.

Misaki took a couple of smaller boxes, one labeled books and cds, the other labeled for shoes and accesories. Than right on top of them he placed a thin flat box, labeled 'A surprise for Usagi-san!' I walked over and picked it up, however just as I started to lift the lid my boyfriend snatched it away from me. Misaki puffed out his cheeks and stomped. "Usagi! I know it says that it's for you but you should wait until I give it to you myself!" I let out a low chuckle and climbed into the car waiting impatiently for Misaki to finish his goodbyes. After a few minutes Misaki came outside and climbed into the car, giving me another quick kiss, a soft blush covering his face. There was another way we were going to take out relationship to the next level. "Misaki if you don't want to we can wait a bit longer." He shook his head. "No it'll be alright.." He took a deep breath and looked out the window. "I don't know anyone who wouldn't be nervous though... after all... well you know I've seen it... I'm just scared that it will hurt... but I guess the pain won't change whether we do it tonight or next week or next year."

He reached over and gripped my arm, breathing deeply as he rested against me. I continued to drive my heart still practically pounding out of my chest.

**Misaki's POV**

I watched Usagi as he drove, the vein in his neck twitching as he drove, I could tell he was just as nervous as I was. We were almost at his house when he pulled into the parking lot of what appeared to be a sex shop. "Usagi?" He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. "Don't worry love." He kissed me again as he climbed out of the car. "I'm just getting a couple of essentials." I watched as he ran into the building, and chewed on my lip. What is essential at a sex shop? I mean... I guess lube, and maybe the condoms here are of higher quality than the ones at a pharmacy. I waited about ten minutes before watching him run out with a small black bag. Upon entering the car he placed it on my lap, and out of curiosity I opened and began to look through the items. I was correct about two things, he bought a bottle of lube, cherry flavored to be more exact, as well as a box of condoms, sized large. My heart pounded at the sight of them, than my eyes caught site of a smaller box which I couldn't make out. I pulled it out and stared hard at it, they were condoms, however they were strawberry flavored. "Usagi, what are these?" Akihiko looked over to the box in my hand. "Oh those, they gave those to me for free, apparently they had a deal going and with what I purchased I got those for free."

"But what are they exactly?"  
"Those are condoms that are used specifically when giving a blow job."  
"Are you... expecting me to do that for you."  
"Only if you want too, but if you do than those will make it a little more comfortable for you."

Akihiko pulled into the parking garage of his apartment and parked in his spot. "Come on Misaki, let's load the elevator up with your stuff."

* * *

**Hello, and thank you for reading my newest fanfic. I wrote this because I had recently come out as gender fluid and despite the fact that I have explained it countless times there are many people who don't believe that gender fluidity is an actual gender identity. Gender fluid (or sometimes called gender queer) is defined as "is a catch-all category for gender identities that are not exclusively masculine or feminine — identities which are thus outside of the gender binary and cisnormativity" However described in simpler terms, those who are gender fluid are sometimes male, sometimes female, sometimes both, and sometimes neither.**

**In the next chapter there is going to be a long lemon, so please look forward to that, and make sure you don't forget to review.**


End file.
